Magical Mistletoe
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: A magical spell is forcing people to kiss under mistletoe. A Holiday Canon AU


_AN: Written for Camelot Drabbles, a livejournal community, and their prompt #36 "Mistletoe"_

* * *

"This is magic," Arthur tried to frown, but his lips kept twitching up. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it."

Merlin did not bother hiding his laughter as he doubled over in mirth. Gwaine and Percival seemed to be stuck in some enchantment under mistletoe, which had magically sprung above their heads as they were putting their swords away.

"Oh my, I believe I am familiar with this enchantment Sire," Gaius said.

"Great, then how do we break it Gaius?" Gwaine asked, leaning against the invisible barrier.

"You must kiss each other," Gaius said gravely. That was too much, even for Arthur, who laughed at the terrified look on Percival's face. "It is only when the kiss has been performed that the couple beneath will be free from its charms. Back in the old day, it was a popular spell during the yuletide."

"Well, if that's all," Gwaine huffed, and with a flick of his hair, had grabbed Percival and somehow managed to dip him into a very loud and very theatrical kiss.

Merlin thought it was hilarious the next few times it happened. Watching as an elderly couple smiled and happily kissed before heading on their way, or watching the blushing squire peck an equally blushing maid. It was adorable and fun, until he witnessed one or two people groping a bit more then what was necessary. Walking into Gaius' chambers after a long hard day of cleaning and gathering herbs, Merlin was horrified to find Gaius making out like a randy teenager with Mary from the Upper Town.

That was how Merlin found himself wandering the corridors and trying to erase that particular memory from his mind – forever.

He entered Arthur's chamber more out of habit than necessity, and was pleased to find that Arthur was still working at his writing table. The candle was getting low, but it offered enough light that Merlin was able to make his way over without crashing into the table.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, looking up at him, and placing his quill back into the ink stand.

"It seems Gaius has been caught under the mistletoe and I thought I should probably leave, he seemed a bit … enthusiastic about it," Merlin said, grimacing. Arthur pulled a face and shuddered.

"Thanks, Merlin, I really did not need to know that," Arthur complained.

"Anyways, thought I would see if you needed anything," Merlin said.

"No, not tonight," Arthur dismissed him. Merlin felt a tendril of annoyance creep through him. Arthur had been sending him away all day, and he couldn't even give him a chore to keep him busy so he wouldn't be faced with Gaius and Mary in compromising situations?

Walking over to the table, Arthur frowned.

"I told you to leave," Arthur snapped.

"I can't go home yet, there must be something I can do," Merlin asked desperately.

"Fine. Muck out my stables!"

"It's night."

"Then check the stables, I don't know Merlin. Just go." Arthur commanded, looking highly agitated.

Rolling his eyes at the prat, he turned to leave and – WHAM! It was as if he walked into a brick wall. Glancing up, he saw the white berries and green leaves of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Sighing he turned back around and went to give Arthur a quick peck on the cheek, so he would be able to go and wander the castle a bit more.

Arthur however, jumped back and dodged Merlin's peck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Mistletoe," Merlin pointed up.

"Oh."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a minute, as if he were sizing up his plan of attack. Slowly, he leaned forward, his finger's brushing against Merlin cheekbones. Arthur did not go for the quick peck that Merlin was expecting. Instead he brought their lips together, and the kiss went from chaste to filthy in the manner of seconds as Arthur grabbed his behind, cupping and pulling them together in a way that left little to the imagination.

Breaking apart, Merlin leaned his forehead against Arthur's and tried to control his breathing. It did not help that their bodies were still flushed together, wrapped around each other's.

"I think the mistletoe is gone," Arthur said.

Merlin looked up; sure enough the magical plant was gone.

"We should probably do that again though. Just to be safe," Merlin suggested.

With a breathless laugh, Arthur pulled him back towards him, and Merlin vowed to look up how to do that spell, because every solstice should include a mistletoe (not to mention Merlin is Arthur's arms underneath one).


End file.
